edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Dream World
Ed's Dream World has appeared three times on the show, once "Once Upon an Ed" and again in Thick as an Ed, and finally "Rock-a-Bye Ed." The first world was a B-movie version of what Ed thinks happens everyday in the Cul-de-Sac, the second world is an innocent child-like drawing of reality, while the third is Ed's nightmarish interpretation of what happens when Sarah tells on him. Features The First World Everything (except the kids and the special effects) is in black and white like in an old movie. In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures when Ed turns into Edzilla, this world's likeness appears. This world should not count as a dream world because it is just Ed's perception of "reality." *The Kanker Sisters turn into giants after they ate "over-radiated mashed potatoes". *Edd only speaks gibberish (mostly because that is all Ed thinks he says). *Rolf talks even stranger then before. *Every sentence Kevin says has 'dork' in it. *Nazz makes a 'Godzilla' reference by laughing and pointing in the same manner that the screaming woman reacts and points to Godzilla's approach. *Sarah and Jimmy are still the same (probably because of how much time Ed spends with Sarah and briefly Jimmy and how much both Sarah and Jimmy use him to help with most of their problems). After the Kankers turn into giants, Lee steps on and crushes Jimmy and knocks Sarah away because of the impact's force. *The Kankers shoot beams from chickens in their armpits and turn everything they hit into soap or deodorant. *Eddy behaves the same, though his dialogue is often limited to 'Kankers!' (probably because of Ed's bad memory with people's quotes he thought that Eddy mostly said that when they were confronted by the Kankers). *The Kankers fire kiss cannons. Once the Kankers combine their heads, the kisses are more powerful (After this, Eddy commented to Ed "Your story's getting weird!"). *The Kankers have four toes instead of three. *The Kankers can apparently hide their heads in a house as with the case of May Kanker. *Ed has the ability to fly (possibly through flatulence), though it is easily foiled by a fly swatter. *The Eds were able to get in and hide in the mouse hole in Jonny's house, clearly showing that the laws of physics are not the same in this world. *The Kankers can merge their heads together by hitting them together. The result looks like this: Chunks of both Lee, Marie, and May's hair;An ear from each sister, huge lips from all 3, 2 of May's freakishly huge buck teeth, May's nose, Lee's nose, and Marie's nose. The Second World *Everything except Ed is drawn from crayon. Jonny appears, and he is drawn in crayon too. *Unlike the first one, this is a dream world of what Ed dreams of when he's asleep. *It is interrupted by Eddy. The Nightmare World *The World's background is the same as in real life. *Ed's Mom has the face of Jonny 2x4. *The house becomes a court: Ed's "Mom" is the judge and there are many Sarahs as jury and some of the "court" has the backgrounds featuring Plank. *There is a Kanker Pit. *In "Rock-a-Bye Ed", it was revealed that this was a dream within a dream. (Jonny had a nightmare about Ed having a nightmare.) *In the halloween special, all the other kids look like charecters from horror movies and mythology. Gallery The First World Little did EEnE know indeed.jpg|The Kankers, about to eat the "over-radiated mashed potatoes" blah blah blah.jpg|''Blah blah blah, blah blah blah!'' Untitled12.png|''"Yap yap, blah blah, dribble dribble dribble." oh the world and its fetishes.jpg|Giant Lee about to crush Sarah and Jimmy lazor chicken.jpg|Chicken beam giant may.jpg|Giant May has found: A House for a Hat Fullscreen capture 3112012 64645 AM.bmp.jpg|That is one big set of lips. Fullscreen capture 3112012 71808 AM.bmp.jpg|Literally sealed by a kiss Fullscreen capture 3112012 71739 AM.bmp.jpg|Weird how their clothes just barely grew with them. Fullscreen capture 3112012 71731 AM.bmp.jpg|Why are they smiling? Fullscreen capture 3112012 71844 AM.bmp.jpg|Collision between Kankers Fullscreen capture 3112012 73617 AM.bmp.jpg|"Ed your story's getting weird." Fullscreen capture 3112012 63431 AM.bmp.jpg|who knew they liked to pose between kisses. Fullscreen capture 3112012 64902 AM.bmp.jpg|I don't see how the Ed's are afraid of air kisses. Fullscreen capture 3112012 43856 PM.bmp.jpg|Oh.... now I see why. kanker circle.jpg|The giants close in flying eds.jpg|''Now it's my turn!'' The Second World crayon world outline.jpg|The Dream World getting created as Ed falls asleep crayons world eds house.jpg|Ed's house in the Dream World crayon world jhonny.jpg|Jonny in the Dream World crayon world chicken.jpg|Chicken remains his favorite The Nightmare World Johnny Mom.jpg|Jonny as Ed's mother. Johnny Mom in the fire world.jpg|"I see we'll have to wipe that silly grin off your face, won't we?" Ed no mouth.jpg|Ed in court with no mouth. (making him unable to speak) Sarah clones.jpg|Objection- I mean... Guilty! May shark.jpg|May Shark Kanker Lee shark.jpg|Lee Shark Kanker Marie shark.jpg|Marie Shark Kanker Category:Dream Worlds Category:Other Category:Locations